Persiana Americana
by Break.Silence
Summary: Hay una persiana rota en el 221B. No puede quedarse así por siempre ¿O si?. ¡Feliz Cumple, smile.in.love!


**Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes - John Watson

**Fandom:** Sherlock [BBC]

**Género:** Humor / Friendship / Drabble

**Advertencias:** Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock (tanto de la serie como de los libros de Sir Doyle) son de mi autoría. Sólo los utilizo por mera entretención jiji

**N/A:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños **Smile**! Ojala mi pequeño presente te agrade :3 No es muy bueno, en verdad, pero creo que la intención es lo que vale.. Jijij

¡Ah, otro detalle! El título no está relacionada con la famosa canción 'Persiana Americana' de Soda Stereo.. Me encanta S.S, pero no se me pasó por la cabeza la coincidencia de ambos títulos xDD Son totalmente independientes.

* * *

**Persiana Americana**

- Sherlock, ven por favor - le llamó el rubio desde el otro extremo de la habitación. El detective estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo el techo, aburrido como era de costumbre al no tener ningún caso a resolver. - ¡Sherlock! - gritó, exasperado por la tardanza de su compañero.

- No me desconcentres, John... Estoy pensando.

- ¿Pensando en qué? ¡No estás haciendo nada! - volvió a hablar, pero sin apartarse de su sitio. Sherlock no iba a moverse de ahí en un buen rato, o eso creía. El doctor debía pensar en otra forma de llamarle la atención. - Sher.. ¡Sherlock! ¡Un disparo, Sherlock!

- No funcionará, John.. Pensé que serías más hábil con tus tácticas - le dijo el pelinegro, aún con la vista fija en lo más alto de la habitación.- ¡Por Dios, Sherlock! ¡Ayúdame con esta _maldita persiana_!

_¿Persiana? _Para empezar.. ¿Desde cuándo el piso tiene _persianas_? Sherlock se limitaba a dormir, descansar, pensar y pagar el arriendo a la Sra Hudson.. No tenía ni santa idea de lo que había en el mismo espacio donde vivía. Tendría que investigar un poco más sobre su propio hogar desde ahora.

- ¿Qué tiene? - le preguntó por fin, ahora al lado de un afligido John tratando de resolver el problema por sí solo. Pero el doctor necesitaba los pocos y nada de _conocimientos hogareños _de Holmes para terminar con el asunto.

- Está rota, pero creo que se puede arreglar ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Me ves cara de reparador de persianas? Tal vez sea un genio, pero no me rebajo a sencillezes como _esta._

- Porque no las puedes resolver ¿No? - contestó el rubio, mientras miraba la cortina por todos los ángulos posibles, buscando la solución. - Yo tampoco sé nada.. Vamos por el camino fácil ¿Quién va a comprar?

- Claro que irás tú - dijo sin objeción alguna - Tú sabes manejarte en esas cosas... Si quieres te acompaño.

- Ja-Ja.. ¡Alguna vez te quiero ver haciendo algo por esta _pocilga_! - le respondió, enojado por tener que tener que hacer sólo las cosas. A veces pensaba que Sherlock le ofreció compartir piso para usarlo como la 'señora del aseo' - Sólo una vez...

John se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Sherlock inspeccionaba la cortina visualmente.

- Es americana.

- ¿Qué?

- Que la persiana es americana, John.. Por su aspecto, ya debe estar fuera de moda y por consecuencia, fuera del mercado. Si quieres cambiar la persiana, tendrás que cambiar el resto de ellas para _estar en onda._

John rió tras su comentario. Lo de _estar en onda _no era algo que se lo esperaba. Seamos claros, nunca se esperaba nada de su compañero. Sherlock frunció en ceño; pensó que había acertado con sus palabras. Pero John siempre lo sorprendía con pequeñas acciones, como lo fue su risa. Su encantadora risa.

- Bien, vamos a comprar - y tomó la mano del rubio, jalandolo hacia la puerta de salida. Terminaría con su humillación ahora.

- ¿Para _estar en onda_? - y John no paraba de reír. Sherlock estaba por perder su paciencia ante el doctor. Pero luego se vengará, le cobrará a John aquella vergüenza. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de sus labios tras salir por la puerta del 221B.

* * *

**N/A Final:** Nop, no me ha gustado ¡Para naaaaada! Es como una historia de relleno. Quise demostrar la cotidianidad que viven a veces cuando no tienen nada que hacer xDD Y bueno, decidí no extenderlo más, sino lo arruinaría más de lo que ya está (Oh si, le tengo mucho amor a mis historias xDD)

Sólo espero que a **Smile **le haya gustado.. Y si no, te debo un mejor regalo u.u D: Lo siento.. ¡Y que tengas un lindo cumpleaños!


End file.
